


Unwilling Treasure Hunt Participant

by TBPOnTheSide



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Nude Photos, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Suggestive Themes, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBPOnTheSide/pseuds/TBPOnTheSide
Summary: Stephanie leaves a special surprise for Tim in his office, but he isn't the only one that sees it.





	Unwilling Treasure Hunt Participant

He didn't think much of the, "Have a nice day at work, boyfriend" that was called to him as he was leaving, but he should've questioned the way Steph giggled afterwards. He had to check to make sure he hadn't put his pants on backwards or something as he got into his car...but everything seemed in order.

Showing up early at WayneTech wasn't so bad. He and Bruce had scheduled to go over the latest progress in the company, and sure enough, Bruce was already waiting for him in the lobby of the building. Tim wondered if Bruce had even slept last night or if he'd come straight from patrol. The answer was probably the former, so he didn't bother asking.

A quick elevator ride took them up to Tim's office, and they both settled into their chairs; Tim taking his place behind his desk, and Bruce sitting across from him. He had to admit, it felt kinda cool imagining he was the one in charge, even if it obviously wasn't the case.

"First things first," Bruce began, "your signature is needed on these forms so they can begin the new research at the lab." Bruce bent down to open his briefcase, pulling out a stack of papers and sliding them across the desk. Tim reached for them and drifted his hand over to the drawer on his right, pulling it open, and freezing immediately.

Nestled amongst the pens and stapler and post-it-notes, purple and donned in a black floral lace pattern...was a _bra _. Obviously it was one of Steph's, but how it got there was beyond him. He could feel the warmth spreading in his face, and without wanting to raise questions, he grabbed a pen as quickly as possible and slammed the drawer shut.__

____

____

"So uh...when were the starting the research?" He asked, trying to cover the obvious change in his voice. He cleared his throat, hoping it would normalize the sound he could only familiarize with his early days of puberty.

"They should be able to start in a few weeks, once the money goes through and the supplies are shipped." Bruce answered, giving Tim a questioning look.

"Right, gotcha..." Tim flipped through the pages, signing where he was marked to, his eyes darting to the drawer every few seconds as he tried to remain focused. _Dammit Steph...how'd you even get in here? _He made a mental note to check the security footage for his office later.__

____

____

"Alright, all signed." He smiled nervously, passing the papers back across his desk. "And there's the figures from the advances last month that we have to go over." Tim leaned over again to the drawer underneath the first, pausing for a moment before opening. _I swear to god Steph...there better not be anything in here... _He sighed in relief as the contents of the drawer looked as normal as ever, and pulled out a folder with all the statistics forms from the previous month, meticulously organized inside.__

____

____

"Production has been steady?" Bruce asked as the folder was set down in front of the two of them.

"It's gone up actually, and there should be an increase soon depending on--" No sooner than Tim had opened the folder did he immediately scramble for what had been hidden inside. To match the bra that he'd already found a moment earlier, a very lacy pair of panties, had been sitting and _waiting _for him to stumble across. In his dash to pull it away as quickly as possible, he sent a couple picture frames clattering to the floor, but he knew the damage was already done, and he hesitated with pulling his eyes back up to look at Bruce.__

____

____

If there was any sort of awkward tension in the room, it was only apparent from looking at Tim. Beads of sweat had begun to form on his forehead, and was loosening his tie to hopefully make it easier for him to breathe, Bruce was cool as a cucumber. He simply reached for the folder and began to skim over the reports. He'd obviously seen the 'little surprise' that had slipped out, but if he had been phased by it, he wasn't showing any signs. Honestly, it only made Tim feel more anxious.

"Things are going well at home then, I see?" Tim's stomach twisted and the color drained from his face.

"Bruce, I-I swear, I had no idea..." He stammered out. _She's dead. I'm absolutely going to kill her when I get home. ___

____

____

"Why don't we just finish here and you can sort this out later"

"Right, of course."

"Do you have the prototype model files uploaded?"

"No, I uh, I wanted to let you brief them first, but it shouldn't take long." He nervously reached over to his computer, hoping something else wouldn't explode out at him...he didn't even want to _think _about what else Steph might've left for him. He flipped the monitor around so both he and Bruce could see, touching the screen to start up the system. He was just about ready to open the files...when he saw his desktop wallpaper. Steph had managed to spread herself out seductively on his desk, clearly after she'd hidden those surprises for him, and snapped a picture of herself which she'd then set as his wallpaper. He practically threw himself out of his chair as he lunged himself forward to unplug the computer as fast as he could. It was not one of his more graceful moments, in fact he managed to launch the monitor off his desk entirely, sending it crashing to the ground.__

____

____

He slowly lowered himself backwards, back into his chair, avoiding looking over in Bruce's direction. He was dead silent. He waited, dreading what Bruce could possibly say, the tightness in his chest making him feel like he was about to pass out.

"Tim." Bruce said stiffly, obviously not entirely comfortable with what'd just happened. Yeah...he was going to puke now...he could feel it.

"I know that this is _your _office, but this is still a place of business, and as I'm sure you know, there's a time and a place for certain activities..."__

____

____

"Oh god, I know, I know...I'm so sorry, i-it won't happen again. I swear!" He was frozen, he was completely frozen. This was it, this was definitely the most embarrassing moment of his life.

"Perhaps we should reschedule? Maybe after you've cleaned your office?" Bruce stood up, taking the folder of reports with his briefcase.

"Rescheduling would be good." He replied quickly and nervously. Tim waited until the door had closed and his office was empty before he let his forehead smack down onto his desk, making the already forming headache he was experiencing, much worse.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When he finally made it home that evening, Steph was waiting for him in the kitchen, sipping at a glass of water nonchalantly. He let out a heavy, frustrated sounding breath, causing a smirk to appear on her lips.

"Did you have a good day at work, dear?" She asked innocently, taking another sip.

"Oh yeah, and so did _Bruce. _" Water spewed from Steph's mouth as she doubled over laughing.__

____

____

"It's not funny Steph! You're in trouble!"

"Oh am I now?" She asked, still laughing, clearly pleased with the extra chaos she'd caused.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you are." He tried to say it with as serious a tone as he could muster, but she was trying to put on the most pathetic pout while still trying not to laugh. "It's serious, Steph!" he said, trying not to crack a smile. As mortifying as the whole event had been, it was still hard to stay mad at her.

"Uh huh." she giggled, sensing his defeat. He'd been the unwilling participant in her treasure hunt and she'd won. He would definitely need to figure out exactly how she broke in before she managed to do anything...worse.

"So what's my punishment then?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, biting her lip ever so slightly.

Nevermind, he could always fix the security system later.


End file.
